How I feel
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: Jubilee is standing out in the rain, thinking about how she feels like it, then something happens that makes her see the truth. Horrible summary, I just made this becuase I wanted to show you that I'm still alive, and that I was so board.\!


I've always liked the rain. Even when I was a kid. It always hid my tears that I refuse to let people see me cry. It also lets me see what my heart feels like sometimes. I know that it is dangerous to come outside during a rain storm, but I don't really care, when is my life ever not dangerous?

I laugh at that question, it's never not dangerous, everyday that I stay with my family is another day that I know I'm putting myself in danger. Not that I care, I love my family, and I'll be more then happy to die for them, you don't meet many people who would say that about people who weren't even blood family to you.

I looked back at the empty mansion, everyone was gone, that was why I was even daring to come out here in this kind of storm, if they knew, they would kill me. I laughed again and looked up at the sky when I heard a thunder bolt. I knew that I was safe, I couldn't help but feel that way in this place. I closed my eyes and let the rain pound on my face. It felt so good.

Like it was cleaning all of my problems away. Before I noticed I was on my back in the wet grass with my arms and legs spread out a little. I knew I should get inside, to pass it off as taking a shower, but I couldn't leave this place. I got up and noticed that for the first time since the Bastion episode, when I closed my eyes, I didn't see his eyes looking at me.

That was a good sign, I looked up at the mansion and sighed. Maybe I should go back inside, as soon as I stood up, a flash of lightning went in front of me, but I didn't freak, no, I never freak when lightning and rain are around me. Their like me, always moving and never staying in one place for too long. Well, I was like them. I haven't thought of leaving this place since I came here.

I smiled at the thought of what they would do if they caught me in the rain, but instead of walking towards the mansion, I walked away from it, into the cold dark forest. I felt welcomed in here, I then yelled and punched a tree when I remembered why I've been feeling like rain. Ever since I was found in the desert, they've been ignoring me, all of them, I know that they're afraid they'd let me down, but can't they see that I need them.

I started to walk away from the mansion and saw that there was a waterfall, it was beautiful and wasn't raging like any other waterfall would if it was raining like this, that was when I noticed that it was drizzling now, how long have I been walking? Right now I didn't care, I skipped on the rocks that were large enough and I stood right the middle of the waterfall. I felt the water push against my legs and my legs were getting numb after a while so I did the only thing I thought of, I jumped.

I did a few flips and then did a perfect nose dive straight into the water. I thought I heard someone yell at me, but I didn't really pay attention. As I hit the water, it felt like the rain, I felt as if all my worries were washed away. I looked up and saw that someone had dived in after me. As soon as I saw it was Logan I gave him a confused look and pointed up.

"What cha think ya doing!?" Logan yelled at me.

"Diving." I told him and started to go back under. I started to swim when I noticed that a few others had jumped in. "What, can't I swim?" I asked them sarcastically.

"Yes you can Jubilee, but don't worry us like that." Charles said, again they were met by a confused face.

"How, I was just swimming." Jubilee said.

"Tell us, p'itet, what would you think if you saw someone dive from a waterfall with all of their cloths on?" Gambit asked, I could see anger in his eyes.

"That they were going to do a dive?" I asked and went back under and looked around and saw a cave. I went back up and said. "I am going to explore this cave, don't none of you freak while I'm gone, okay?" I asked them in a little light tone that I would have told a 5 year old that he, or she, did something that he, or she, shouldn't have done.

I dived back down and smiled to myself, yep, they still care. I now knew that I was an idiot for letting my thoughts get in the way of the truth.


End file.
